In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a transport device especially useful for transport of an incapacitated individual, for example, by removal from or seating in a vehicle.
In order to avoid manual lifting of incapacitated individuals, such as hospital or health care patients, various types of lifts or supports for such patients have been proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,430 there is disclosed a patient lift device which comprises a framework including spaced, projecting horizontal legs connected by a frame cross member that supports a vertical post and lift mechanism upon which a patient chair, harness or sling assembly is situated. A patient in the chair, harness or sling assembly may be raised and lowered and moved by virtue of the lift construction. Thus, the patent discloses a lifting system for patients particularly in the health care field.
A problem which remains continuously vexing, however, is movement of a patient from a vehicle or into a vehicle utilizing a patient assist system. The dimensions of vehicles vary significantly. The height of the space or area within the passenger compartment of vehicles varies significantly. Thus, there has developed a problem of determining methodologies and providing apparatus which will facilitate movement of patients into and out of vehicles as well as into and out of other environments and further which permits ease of and safety of carrying or movement of a patient and reducing the possibility of injury to a health worker attempting to lift or move the patient.